Safe and Sound
by Wrestling is passion
Summary: A/U. Willow Grace has had a rough up bringing. She knows that selling her body to strangers is not what she wants to do in life. The 18 year old has stood at the same corner since she was 14, selling herself and selling drugs to her regular customers. Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) has also had a rough up bringing but what happens when Willow and Jon meet each other...
1. Chapter 1

I felt the cold Cincinnati air fill my lungs as I stood on my usual corner. Tonight was colder than any other night, It was snowing. It was Friday and the night life was just beginning it was the perfect time for customers. Selling my body to strangers was never what I wanted to do with my life. I had been standing on this very corner every Weekend for the past 4 years out of my 18 year existence. Yeah that's right 4 years! I started at the young age of 14. I didn't have a choice. I was forced. My mother was a prostitute as well, In fact she worked this corner as well. My mother left me when I was 15, She married a rich Mexican drug dealer and left me too defend for myself. I never knew my father and didn't ever want to, He was abusive to my mother. I gently ran a finger over my wrist tattoo. 'Hope' was the word tattooed on my wrist. That one word means a lot to me. There's been times where I gave up hope that one day I could do something better with my life. I still believe that one day I'll get away from all this mess and live a normal happy life. 

Silently I cried to myself as I closed the apartment door behind me. I wondered how much longer I could take of being treated like a sex doll. I smoothed down my skirt and shoved the 20 dollars that I had just made into my pocket. After every customer I felt dirty, Cheap and worthless. I finally made it back to my own apartment. Instantly I made my way to the bathroom and stripped off. Cautiously I inspected my bruises and red marks from where I had been hit with a leather belt. This was all part of the job though. Some customers just liked it rough. I proceeded into the shower and turned the water on. Cold water hit my body and I slightly jumped at the sudden touch of cold water. After I had washed and dried myself , I climbed into my bed. Flash backs of tonights events and the rough encounter I had kept repeating itself in my mind….There was no way I was sleeping tonight. 

Jon inhaled the last puff of his cigarette. An after match smoke always made him feel better and eased the pain. He put out his cigarette bud as he walked out of the high school gym that he had just wrestled in and made his way to his car. He drove back to his unpleasant apartment in which he shared with his mother. Jon walked through the door of his apartment and flung his bags on to the floor of the narrow hall way. Quietly he made his way to the living room where he seen his mother sleeping on the couch with a bottle of Vodka tucked under her arm. He sighed, This was a normal night for his mother , She'd work on a corner and then drink until she passed out. Jon covered her with a blanket and then went to his room. For most of his 18 year existence all he saw was his mother high on drugs or whoring around with men. Education meant nothing for Jon, He was kicked out of every school in Cincinnati. The only thing Jon cared about was Wrestling….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

My eyes where squeezed shut, I held my breath. I knew what was coming next. My face slammed against the brick wall, I could feel the blood drip down my face. Lavon Dawson. The pimp that had just bust my nose open. I had worked for him since I was 14, My mother had also worked for him. Continuously he punched my face until my eye had swollen shut. I hadn't made enough money for him. Tonight I was on my corner, This time I wasn't selling my body I was selling meth. After my shift I reported back to him with only 50 Dollars and that's when the assault started. I was used to it by now…

Jon had finished yet another night of brutal training. He loved it though. He thrived for pain. He quickly showered and then met up with his best friend Sami. Sami was just as crazy as Jon. They where both at the top of the Indy circuit.

Jon and Sami walked down the familiar streets they had known since their childhood. It was a rough area. Mostly full of prostitutes , Drug dealers , Drug users and Gangs.

"You Know… I'm surprised that you haven't picked up a chick on one of these corners yet!" Sami chuckled. "Well…I haven't reached home yet so… There's still time!" Jon replied laughing.

Sami shook his head laughing. Jon has always been known for being a ladies man. The chicks dig him. Jon isn't the relationship type guy. He usually finds a chick on the corner, Bangs her then forgets about her.

"Well good luck finding a girl in this weather" Sami said whilst rubbing his arms to heat himself up.

"Hmm you might be right…I'll just wait till tomorrow" He smirked and said his goodbyes to Sami as he walked down the street towards his house. As he walked towards his house he heard a female scream.

I couldn't take the pain any longer. I was on the verge of passing out. Loud screeches left my mouth as Levon kicked my stomach one last time before finally he left, Leaving me alone, bloody and battered. Very faintly I could see a figure in the distance, It got closer and closer until I could make out that it was a male. My body shuddered at the thought of Levon possibly returning, but it wasn't Levon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He was tall with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He knelt down in front of me and immediately took his leather jacket off to wrap it around me. I was shaking uncontrollably from coldness and shock. My mouth wouldn't open to speak. The blonde haired man offered me a hand and I took it.

"Are you Ok miss?" The man asked me as he steadied me onto my feet.

It took me a minute to reply as I tried catching my breath.

"I'll be fine…" I lied.

"Let me take you to a hospital" The man insisted but I shook my head.

"At least let me take you home" He insisted again. I didn't want to go home, Levon would just come and get me again.

More blood poured down my face, making it hard for me to talk without getting a mouthful of blood.

The blonde haired man took off his white wife beater and gently dapped the blood off my face. As he held the top to my face I found myself glaring down at his well chiselled body. I could faintly hear a chuckle escape his mouth as he caught me staring at him. I quickly looked down at the ground and avoided eye contact.

"Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

I shook my head. There was no one I could phone. I had nobody in my life. The blonde haired nodded like he understood my situation.

I wrapped his coat tighter around my frozen and bloody body.

He hesitated before asking, "Let me take you back to my place, You can freshen up there."

I sighed. I needed to clean myself up, but I had no where to go, His house was my only option.

I nodded my head at his offer. "Thank you…" I replied.

We had finally reached his apartment. It looked a lot like mine, It was small with boarded up windows. He opened the door and led me to his living room.

"So what's your name? I'm Jon by the way" He asked in a low husky voice.

The only thing my mother had ever given me was my name. "Willow…Willow Grace.." I replied. I looked up at his face and realised her was just about the same age as me.

"The bathroom is just down the hall to the left"

I smiled and replied. "Thank you"

Thankfully for Jon, His mother was out tonight whoring around as usual. He had to admit that Willow was beautiful. She had long black hair, brown eyes and a few tattoos. She looked so young. Her beautiful face was swollen, bruised and bloody. Jon sighed and threw his bags onto the floor of the living room. He could hear her silently cry in the shower.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my body. The hot water soothed my aching body. As I walked out into the hall, Jon walked out from his bedroom. I could feel his eyes search my body. For some reason I blushed, This wasn't the time to flirt or think about anything sexual. I needed to heal. Jon gave me a reassuring smile.

"I left you one of my t-shirts to wear, You can have my bed , I'll sleep on the couch" He winked.

"No , I couldn't possibly take your bed! I'll take the couch, You've done enough already for me!" She smiled.

He shook his head and laughed. "Please, Take the bed. You've been through a lot tonight, You need a good nights sleep."

I stared down at my wet feet and smiled, I actually smiled. How could a total stranger be so nice? The strangers I usually meet just want to fuck and then leave. For the first time in my life I had met a stranger who somewhat cared about my wellbeing. And that stranger went by the name Jon.

"Thanks Jon…For everything…" I was grateful. This stranger had found me battered and bruised. Any other stranger would have looked my battered body up and down and walked away, leaving me for death.

Jon smiled. "It's the least I could do, Look Willow you don't have to tell me what happened but if you want to talk then I'll be here to listen."

My eyes glistened with tears as his words replayed in my mind. Jon, a stranger that I didn't know anything about offered to listen to me. Nobody had ever listened to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunshine seeped through the holes of the boarded up window in Jon's bedroom. Last night was the first I had slept in a proper comfy bed, I can't remember the last time I've stayed at a strangers house over night without having to give my body to them.

I was staring up at the ceiling when I heard the bedroom door creak open, and the sound of footsteps walk across the room. My head jolted up to see who had entered the room. Jon. He was searching through his drawers. My eyes scanned his back, It was tanned and muscly. His sandy coloured hair was messed up and he was only wearing boxers. A faint gasp left my mouth when I seen him pull out a bag of white powder that was hidden in his drawer. Immediately he turned around.

"Oh Willow sorry did I wake you?" He asked in a calm tone.

"No, no I was just going to get up anyways…." I replied stuttering my words.

Without saying a word he stuffed the white powder back into his drawer and closed it shut. "So…Do you want to go get some breakfast. There's a diner just down the block?"

Before I could reply, Someone was banging on the front door of the apartment. I gripped the blankets tightly around me. "Don't worry It's probably just my mother.." He sighed as he left the room to answer the door. I could tell he wasn't happy.

About 10 minutes later I was fully dressed and Jon came back into the bedroom, No expression to be found on his face. He made his way back over to the drawer that he had been searching through earlier. Silence and air was all that filled the bedroom. I gathered my old ripped up clothes that I had worn last night and made my way towards the door of the bedroom. Jon turned around.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I stared at him and could tell that something had upset him during those 10 minutes he was away for.

"I-I was just going to head home…." I replied as I turned the door knob.

"Are you sure? It's not safe out there Willow what if-"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of me Jon…" Part of me felt bad for just leaving him but he looked like he had certain things to deal with. I didn't wait for him to reply. I simply left his apartment.

It had been 2 weeks since I had left Jon's apartment. No longer did I feel safe. After I left Jon's I was yet again all alone defending myself. Each night was the same. Stand on the corner, Wait for a stranger, Give my body away, Get the money, Leave. It's always been like that. Of course each night I'd receive different treatment, Some guys would let me clean up afterwards and some would throw me out there apartment half naked, Some would take their time and some would rush things, Some were gentle and some would beat me for their own entertainment.

Dreaming. It was the only thing that kept me going this long. Each night I'd dream about having a normal lifestyle that a girl my age would have. Each night was different. One night I'd dream about having a proper job the next I'd dream about starting a family and raising my children the right way. I'd dream about having a home that was secure enough that I wouldn't have to sleep with a baseball bat beside my bed. Of course those were just dreams, Reality would kick in, in the morning and I'd realise that all that stuff would never happen.

Jon leaned against the brick wall. It was dark, Dark enough for no one to see him. His fingertips brushed against the dollar bills that were in his left hand. "That's all I've made tonight…"

"Are you fucking kidden me!? That's all you got!" Levon shouted as he raised his gun to Jon's head.

This wasn't the life Jon wanted. A real job , a proper home that's what he wanted. Not a job where he'd get a gun pointed to his head if he hadn't made enough money by the end of the night.

"I gave you 6 fucking bags! You've made enough money for 3 bags so where the fuck are the other 3 !"

"Here!" was all that could come out of Jon's mouth as he handed Levon the 3 bags of white powder.

"I'll pull the trigger next time if you give me that amount of money again. Ya hear me!"

A simple nod was the only way Jon could respond.

Another night of giving myself away to a stranger , I sat on the edge of the hotel bed waiting for the guy to arrive. When he did arrive I was undressed and desperate to get it over with. He didn't rush. Another wound added itself to my body after he was finished beating me until I was black and blue. A towel was thrown to me to wear and then I was pushed out of the hotel room. Embarrassed and ashamed I made my way out of the hotel wearing only the towel. Eye's stared at me , Laughs and gasps filled my ears as I walked along the street. The towel hardly covered my bruised body, No longer was the towel white but red with MY blood.

As I scurried along the familiar path to my apartment , A familiar pair of eyes gazed upon me. Jon. I couldn't let him see me like this, not again. I completely ignored him and started to sprint to my house. In the distance I could hear him call my name. I just couldn't look back….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sweaty, sore and bloody. Jon finished another night of training. Although he'd come home bruised and battered he was by far the best in the Indy circuit. Heartland Wrestling Association. The only place on earth that he felt at home. The one place where he felt welcomed and wanted. Wrestling was everything to Jon without it he probably wouldn't be alive today.

"Jon!" An old man voice shouted to Jon as he was about to leave.

Jon turned around to see his coach-Les Thatcher walk towards him. "What can I do for you Les?"

"You know you're getting pretty good Jon, I'd say you're the top guy here"

Jon smirked, Yeah he was a cocky guy but if you're as good as he was at a young age then you've got a good reason to be cocky. "Thanks Les"

"You and Sami make a good team, I've booked you for next week to be in a tag match with him for the tag titles. I know you'll do me proud boy" Les patted Jon on the back and walked away.

A smile found it's way to Jon's face as he lit a cigarette outside the building. Wrestling was his life. No matter how bad his upbringing was or still is wrestling was always his escape. His happy place.

A celebration was needed for the good news about his title shot. He threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked towards a well known corner. The corner he'd go to pick up a random chick to take her home and celebrate with. A red head stood at the corner twirling a strand of her hair when she seen Jon approach her.

No words where exchanged just a simple nod and they both made their way to the nearest motel. He never took any hookers back to his apartment. The door of the motel room banged shut and the pair stripped off. Moans filled the room when Jon reached his release , he didn't even care if the red head was satisfied or not all he cared about was himself.

Last customer of the night finished. I buttoned up my jacket and smoothed down my mini skirt. It took me a few minutes to try and get my breath back but finally I opened the door of the motel room. The customer refused to take me back to his place, Probably because his wife was there or something. The door shut behind me and I made my way down the hall of motel. I was so engrossed on my phone that I didn't pay attention as to where I was walking. My face smacked into a bare back. "Watch where the fuck you're goi-" I recognised that voice. Fuck.

My eyes looked up to see a muscly back. Jon's muscly back. He had just closed his room door. Shirtless. "Sorry" I whispered. He recognised my voice and turned around.

"Willow…Hey!" He scratched the back of his neck. "How've you been?"

I could have told him the truth and said that I've been terrible , but instead I plastered a fake smile onto my face. "Yeah, I've been good…What about yourself?"

Before replying he pulled white tank top over his head to cover up his bare chest. "Yeah, I'm doing pretty good!"

An awkward silence filled the hallway. The last thing I wanted was for Jon to see the bruises on my arms so I quickly hid my arms behind my back. Finally he spoke. "So…uh do you want to go grab something to eat, we could catch up on things?"

All I wanted to do was go home, Curl up in a ball on my mattress. Yeah that's right…I don't own a bed.

"I'll pay?..." A smile formed on my face at his offer. A free meal…sounds good.

"Yeah…I'd like that…" Was my only reply.

We arrived at a diner not too far away from the motel and settled into a booth. Jon ordered a beer and I found myself ordering one as well. For once I was the one who started the conversation. "So what have you been up to?" Surprisingly a smile appeared on Jon's face.

"Uh well I'm training to be a pro wrestler- Sounds stupid but uhh It's one thing I'm actually good at, So Willow….What do you do for a living?"

The colour drained from my face, I started to feel nauseous. That was the one question I dreaded answering my whole teenage life. No way could I tell him I was a hooker/stripper/drug dealer. He'd get up and run just like everyone else. No longer could I look at him , I was too embarrassed. "Sorry- I…I gotta go!" Before he could say anything I got up and walked away to the car park. Then I remembered he was my lift home.

**Review for more **


End file.
